Wheelchair invalids often are robust people who have lost the use of their lower extremities, and therefore they maintain a faculty for the use of the remaining portions of their anatomy. Most wheelchair invalids do not require assistance for propelling themselves from one location to another; however, it is extremely difficult for the average invalid to transfer himself from a wheelchair into a bathtub and vice versa, especially if the invalid is overweight.
There are many invalids who are capable of safely driving vehicles; however, they cannot transfer themselves from a wheelchair into the vehicle. Many invalids can move about in a vehicle once they have been placed within the interior thereof.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have made available apparatus by which an invalid can transfer himself from a wheelchair into a bathtub and vice versa. It is furthermore desirable that the same apparatus have the capability of transporting the invalid, along with his wheelchair, into and out of a van-type vehicle.
It would be desirable that the invalid be able to accomplish the foregoing unassisted by other people, thereby returning independence to the invalid and giving him more confidence and mobility than heretofore was possible.